My Dear Student
by melong-chan
Summary: Shizumi, a young new teacher, has started her first job at Konoha highschool. She wants to live an ordinary life, but things just won't solve out. Is she falling in love with her student? What about her boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

My dear student

-by Melong-chan

Hello, guys! I'm Melong-chan, and this is my first fanfic! I've always been reading fanfics and I really wanted to write one of my own. So I have, but I'm pretty sure it would be full of mistakes.. Please feel free to correct my mistakes.

The story uses Naruto characters, but not Naruto world. It is set in a normal world, but in a fictional town named Konoha. The main character is my OC, Shizumi, who is a younger sister of Shizune.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Prologue.

The first step towards him, was as a teacher.

The second step towards him, was as a women.

* * *

Chapter 1. Introduction

Just like all other days, Itachi and I headed to Sweet Dreams cafe.

'Can I please get a small short black?' Itachi asked the girl at the front counter, 'and small hot chocolate with 2 marshmallows please?' I added as I locked my arm with his.

After the drinks were purchased, we, as usual, sat in the corner of the cafe.

'Did you realize that the front counter girl was trying to flirt with you, Itachi?' I leaned forward towards Itachi, who was sitting in front of me.

'Well, did you see how her face changed when you locked your arm with mine, Shizumi?' Itachi smiled softly and replied.

'Hmm. Okay, I'll take that. Just don't smile like that to other girls!' I shouted and opened the lid of my hot chocolate.

'Are you jealous over me, Shizumi?' Itachi's cheeky voice made my face blush.

'I, I'm not jealous over you! I, I'm just asking!' I fiddled with the lid. I couldn't look up at Itachi, who I'm pretty sure, is smirking down at me.

'Then why is your face turning red and why are you mumbling?' he asked as he took the lid I was fiddling with.

'Just drink your coffee and let's get out of here!' I shouted.

Itachi looked at me for a few seconds, surprised by my sudden shout, then chuckled.

'You always make me laugh.'

In ten minutes time, Itachi and I were walking towards the bus-stop.

'Nice weather for a walk, isn't it?' Itachi said.

'Yup.' I replied.

The spring days of Konoha were truly beautiful. Cherry blossom trees would spread out its branches and cover the sky pink, and flowers would fill the mountains and gardens with their stunning colours.

'Look! They're students from Konoha high school. Their school must have just finished,' I pointed to a group of girls and boys in Konoha high school uniform.

'You'll be teaching them from tomorrow,' said Itachi.

Just like Itachi said, my work as a teacher at Konoha high school was starting tomorrow. It was a big deal. After all, it's my first job.

'Nervous?'

'Just little.'

'I know you'll do fine.'

'Thanks.'

He smiled and I smiled back. Itachi sure had one nice smile. No wonder so many women try to flirt with him.

'Oh. By the way, Sasuke goes to Konoha high, too.' Said Itachi.

'Sasuke? Your younger brother in year 12?' I asked and Itachi nodded. Itachi told me a lot about Sasuke. This kid, according to Itachi, doesn't like school much and has really good brain but gets bad marks. This kid, smokes, drinks alcohol and has a bad relationship with his parents, too. Still, Itachi was very proud of his younger brother.

'Say hi to him for me if you see him at school.'

'Sure. The school is quite big but I guess I'll be able to find him quite quick because Kakashi works at that school as well,' I said.

'Kakashi? You mean the guy you from your uni?'

I saw the bus coming towards the bus-stop. I quickly finished my last gulp of hot chocolate.

'He's just a friend. Why? Jealous much, Itachi Uchiha?' I said, as I handed to Itachi, my empty cup which once carried hot chocolate. The bus arrived.

'Hn.'

'Aye, looks like someone has become jealous!' I said. I usually don't get to tease Itachi much, so this time, I was really enjoying it.

'At least it's better than someon who can't be honest with their expressions of being jealous,' said Itachi, as he gave me a goodbye kiss on my cheek and hurried me to hop on the bus. Itachi's answer was enough to make me shocked. He sure was talented at making up rebuttles. I took a seat by the window, where I saw Itachi waving at me by the bus-stop. I waved back and the bus left.

The bus took twenty minutes to arrive at the bus-stop near my house. From here, I had to walk for about 10 minutes to my house.

When I finally reached the top of the giant hill between the bus-stop and my house, and finished catching my breath, I was able to spot a group of boys and girls wearing Konoha high school uniform, smoking right next to my house. Boys' had their shirt untucked and girls were wearing really short skirts and tight blouse. Oh no. Not good.

Although I didn't realise, I must have been staring at them for quite a while. One boy asked me in an angry voice, 'what are you looking at?' I, who was scared that they might be one of those violent gangsters, squealed and straight away, ran into the house.

* * *

That was my first chapter (and prologue) of my first fanfic story, My Dear Student. I hope you enjoyed it.

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, except Shizumi, who belongs to me, Melong-chan.


	2. Chapter 2 First day of school

My dear student

I'm uploading my chapter 2 of my first fanfic. Please feel free to correct my mistakes and please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2. First day of school

This morning, I opened my eyes and checked the clock; 6:00a.m. Perfect. I got out of my bed, took a shower and got changed into the clothes I picked out last night. Then I followed the breakfast aromas which took me to the kitchen.

'Good morning Shizune,' I said brightly. So far, my day is 10 out of 10. Now all I had left was to enjoy the breakky that Shizune prepared and head to Konoha high school.  
'Well, you seem to be in a good mood today, Shizumi,' replied Shizune as she placed fried egg on top of my toast.  
'Yup. I'm going to have a good first day at school,' I answered as I added tomato sauce on top of the fried-egg.  
'That's nice. What time do you have to get to school?'  
'Teachers have to get to school by 7:30. It takes me 15 minutes by foot to get to school, so I'll leave at 7.'  
'What do you mean? It's 8 o'clock right now!'

I looked at the clock. The short hand was pointing at 8 and the long hand was pointing at 12. It was definitely 8 o'clock. When this critical information was shot at me, everything was moving fast today. This was the beginning of my bad day.

'WHAT!' What do I do? If I run, I'll still be 40 minutes late!  
'Here- take your bag and hurry!'  
'Okay!'

Shizune passed my bag and I quickly ran towards the door.  
When I finally reached the gate and was just about to open it, I heard Shizune.  
'Shizumi! You forgot your phone!' She was at the window with my phone. I was only 6 or 7 meters away from her, but wearing these heels, that was considered a long distance.

'Throw it!' I shouted.  
'WHAT?' Shizune shouted back.  
'Just throw it!'

Shizune hesitated for a second or two and threw the phone at me. But I should have remembered that I was never good at PE and neither was Shizune. The phone flew towards me but before I could catch it, it hit the gate and fell to the ground.

'SHIT!'  
I bent down on my knees and quickly gathered my phone and its dislocated battery. Then I ran.

I have no idea how I ran. All I know was that when I was standing in front of the Teacher's Office, my watch showed 8:05. 35minutes late… That's not good.

I breathed in slowly to calm myself and slide opened the door.

'Sorry I'm late. Haa, haa, my alarm clock was an hour late.' I bowed as I apologized along with puffing breathe. I was still out of breath for running that long distance in 5 minutes. When I lift up my head, I saw the familiar lazy face and silver hair.

'Yo. Sarutobi went to bathroom, so you're fine. Sarutobi is the principal just in case you don't know.' It was Kakashi. I've heard that he worked at this school.

'Yes. Haa, haa. Thank you.'  
'I saw you running. It was very entertaining to watch.'  
'Thank you. Haa, haa.'  
'All teachers have headed to their class. You better go to your class as well.'  
'But I don't know my class.'

'Oh,' Kakashi said. Then he went to the principal's desk, picked out a folder and handed it over to me. 'That folder would probably tell you.'  
I opened the folder and I was very surprised to see a picture of some nude porn models.  
'Er... How is this suppose to help me?'

'Oh,' Kakashi repeated. 'That's the principal's. Sorry, wrong folder.' Then he returned to the principal's desk, picked out another folder and handed it over to me.  
'This would do.'  
'Year 12 Class E. Thank you.' I read the inside of the folder.  
'My class is B. We're on the same corrider, so I'll lead the way.'  
'Thank you, Kakashi.'

When I thought my bad luck was finally over, the staircases showed that I was wrong.  
'We're on third floor. Sorry Shizumi.' Kakashi said with an apologetic look.  
I answered him with a sigh. When we reached the third floor, Kakashi pointed out my class room at the end of the corridor. I was doing one lot of exercises today.

Just as I opened the door of Class E, I felt something landing on my head. It was a chalkboard eraser which left white chalk mark on my head and made me cough. Students cracked out laughing.

'Thank you. Nice welcoming.' I brushed off the chalk powder from my hair and then forcefully put on a smile. Then I walked towards the chalkboard and wrote my name on it.  
'Okay. Hi everyone, my name is Shizumi Kayuki and I'm your new form teacher. I'll be teaching Maths as well. Nice to meet you,' I said it just like I've practised with Shizune. 'Any questions?'

'Sensei! We know where you live!' shouted out a boy with blonde spiky hair.  
'Your name? and how do you know where I live?' I asked.  
'I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Don't you remember yesterday? We met in front of your house yesterday afternoon.'  
'Yeah! I was there too! Do you remember us, sensei?' asked a blonde girl with a long pony tail.  
'Err,' I was going back through my memories and when I remembered it, I started to recognise some faces that I saw yesterday. Those scary kids are my students? Oh my.  
'Well, that's nice. You know where to go when sickvisiting me.'

'Now I'll start with roll call. Please raise your hand as you answer, so I can see your face,' and I started calling out the list of names in the folder given by Kakashi.  
'... Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha?'

I was able to straight away recognise the last name on the list - Sasuke Uchiha; this kid must be Itachi's younger brother. Sasuke looked very similar to Itachi. He had black hair and dark grey eyes just like Itachi's.

The bell rang and seated students started to move. 'Well, I see that you guys have maths straight after lunch, so I'll see you guys then,' I said lightly.

I wished all my bad luck of the day has passed by, but there were still many to go. 

* * *

Here is my chapter 2 of My Dear Student. XD Hope you enjoyed it.

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, except Shizumi, who belongs to me.


End file.
